


Day 15: Shoulder Kisses

by thevenbluewrites



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 1917, Art, Blakefield, Candle Light, Dancing, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevenbluewrites/pseuds/thevenbluewrites
Summary: “Give your heart and soul to charity.Cause the best of you,The rest of you,Only belongs to me”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Day 15: Shoulder Kisses

<https://imgur.com/a/V0guyoe>

if it doesn’t have an element of glow in it, it’s not my art.

So happy to be part of Kisstober and worked really hard on this!! Hope you all like it


End file.
